


8 reglas simples (para salir con Tony Stark)

by pavs1415



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: Bucky parpadeó mientras miraba la lista frente a él. "8 reglas simples (para salir con Tony Stark)", subrayado con un fuerte color negro. Bucky se quedó boquiabierto mientras Rhodey le devolvía la mirada, completamente serio. Todo lo que Rhodey siempre quiso fue que su mejor amigo fuera feliz. Y, si eso significaba delinear todo para Bucky con tinta negra para asegurarse de que estos dos idiotas enfermos de amor permanecieran juntos, entonces lo haría.(También conocido como: las 8 reglas simples de Rhodey para salir con Tony Stark)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [8 Simple Rules (For Dating Tony Stark)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217068) by [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream). 



Bucky estaba en el borde.

No es que no le gustara el coronel Rhodes. Antes de que él y Tony comenzaran a salir, Rhodes estaba (comprensiblemente) desconfiado cuando Steve había llevado a Bucky a la torre. Pero después de una semana más o menos de miradas sospechosas y de medición, Rhodes comenzó a relajarse, acercándose lentamente a Bucky a su manera.

En sus visitas a la torre, Rhodes se detenía para charlar y salir con Bucky después de sus visitas a Tony. A medida que Tony y Bucky se acercaron más y más, Rhodes comenzó a incluir a Bucky en más conversaciones y almuerzos ocasionales con Tony.

Rhodes incluso le prestó a Bucky algunas de sus películas favoritas. Un día, Rhodes sacó una pila gigante de DVDs y los puso sobre la mesa de café. "Tony está horrorizado de que no hayas visto muchos de estos todavía, así que los dejo para ustedes dos. Son clásicos, no importa lo que Tony diga".

(Rhodes tenía razón, eran clásicos. Aunque, era algo gracioso que Rhodes fuera un entusiasta de las películas de ciencia ficción. Bucky tuvo que aguantar a un gruñón Tony todo el tiempo, murmurando sobre la mala ciencia ficción en el cuello de Bucky, así que al final eso fue una victoria definitiva).

Eventualmente, se convirtió en algo común para los vengadores encontrarse con la vista de Bucky y Tony acurrucados en el sofá, comiendo palomitas de maíz y gritándole a la pantalla. Ocasionalmente, el resto del equipo incluso se uniría a ellos mientras se extendían por toda la sala de estar con mantas y bocadillos.

(Bucky obstinadamente ignoró las miradas sabedoras de Steve y Sam. ¿Y qué si Bucky siempre llegaba temprano para reclamar su lugar junto a Tony en el sofá? Sin importar lo que Steve pensara, Bucky definitivamente no se molestó cuando Clint decidió un día sentarse en el asiento de Bucky. Además, ¿qué importaba si Bucky llegó diez minutos antes la próxima noche de cine para garantizar un lugar a la derecha de Tony?)

Después de meses de miradas prolongadas y suaves toques, Rhodes puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer a su mejor amigo en el regazo de Bucky. Tony chilló. Miró a Rhodes con total traición mientras Bucky automáticamente enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tony, ambos mirando al poco impresionado Coronel.

"Sólo salgan ya. Estoy obteniendo caries de ver su asquerosamente lindo y totalmente indiscreto coqueteo".

Aproximadamente una semana después de que Tony y Bucky comenzaran a salir, Bucky no se sorprendió al sentir unos ojos que lo miraban fijamente mientras besaba a Tony despidiéndolo para el trabajo. Sinceramente, Bucky estaba esperando esta charla mucho antes, así que cuando Rhodey (como él insistió en que Bucky lo llamara) pidió reunirse con Bucky para el almuerzo, Bucky se preparó para un largo discurso.

Bucky estaba sudando profusamente cuando llegaron a la pequeña pizzería, una de las favoritas del equipo después de una batalla. El dueño les hizo un gesto con la mano a un pequeño rincón en la parte de atrás, escondido lejos de la concurrida actividad a la hora del almuerzo que llenaba el restaurante. Después de que ordenaron, Bucky se obligó a no moverse mientras que el camarero se iba con sus órdenes.

Rhodey juntó las manos. "Entonces, a juzgar por tu _'cara de asesinato'_ como le gusta llamarla a Tony, creo que tienes una idea de por qué te invité a almorzar".

Bucky se enderezó. Mirando a Rhodey directamente a los ojos. "Ya tuve a Pepper amenazando todo lo que tengo hace unos días con Happy, haciendo crujir sus nudillos no tan sutilmente detrás de ella..."

Rhodey gimió, frotándose la frente. "Maldición Pepper. Ella me prometió que yo sería el primero..."

Bucky tomó un sorbo de su agua, chupando un cubo de hielo. "Bueno, si ayuda, creo que es más intimidante que Natasha. No le digas a Nat que dije eso". Bucky se estremeció.

Rhodey sonrió. "No, incluso Nat sabe que no debe meterse con Pepper, por una buena razón".

Bucky bufó mientras miraba al Coronel, cruzando los brazos delante de él. "No es broma, incluso con todo mi tiempo bajo el pulgar de Hydra, no creo que realmente supiera lo que significaba mirar a los ojos de la muerte. Nunca había visto pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos hasta entonces".

Rhodey asintió solemnemente mientras mordía una rebanada de pizza muy caliente. "Bueno, me alegro de que haya terminado entonces. Eso también hace que la regla número uno sea mucho más fácil".

Bucky se detuvo, queso colgando a un lado de su barbilla. "Espera... ¿reglas? ¿Como, más de una?"

Rhodey sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo, girándola mientras la deslizaba sobre la mesa.

Bucky parpadeó mientras miraba la lista frente a él. "8 reglas simples (para salir con Tony Stark)", subrayado con un fuerte color negro. Bucky se quedó boquiabierto cuando Rhodey le devolvió la mirada, completamente serio.

"Como dije, eso hace que la primera regla sea más fácil".

Los ojos de Bucky volvieron a bajar.

  1. _Si intencionalmente lo haces llorar, yo te hago llorar._



Bucky sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal cuando volvió a encontrar esa mirada impasible. "Eso se aplica tanto a Pepper como a mí mismo. Haces cualquier cosa intencionalmente para lastimarlo y usaré mi conjunto particular de habilidades. Te encontraré y te acabaré". 

Bucky entrecerró los ojos, "¿robaste eso de Taken?"

Rhodey tosió. "Siempre quise decir eso. No se lo digas a Tony. Nunca lo olvidará".

Bucky asintió. "Es una gran línea. Si me las arreglo para lastimar a Tony de alguna manera, dejaré que me tires de la torre tú mismo".

Rhodey miró a Bucky horrorizado. "No quiero decir que te mataré. Solo tal vez te mutile un poco, nada con daño permanente. Y, además, Pepper te arruinaría de una manera mucho más grandiosa".

Bucky parpadeó, una visión de Pepper mirándolo fijamente, con el celular en la mano. Bucky se estremeció. "Puedo ver eso. Y no creo que la caída pueda matarme".

Rhodey lo miró fijamente en consideración "No te voy a matar. Caray, ¿qué pasa con todos ustedes y el asesinato? Pero supongo que me alegro de que se te haya ocurrido la idea y aprecio el sentimiento".

Rhodey se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó la página. “El resto se entiende más como una guía para ayudarte a avanzar, en lugar de sugerirte un daño corporal potencial. Yo le echaría un vistazo y lo memorizaría".

Bucky leyó rápidamente el resto de la lista. _Huh_.

Rhodey lucía divertido mientras observaba los ojos de Bucky moverse. "De nada. Simplemente sigue esa guía y ustedes dos podrán cabalgar hacia la puesta del sol con su felices para siempre, sin problemas".

Bucky dobló el papel antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "¿Qué eres, una especie de hada madrina?"

Rhodey sorbió su gaseosa. "Si te hace sentir mejor, soy el hada madrina de Tony. Así que prepárate príncipe azul, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte".

Bucky hizo una pausa. Rhodey era el más viejo amigo y confidente de Tony. Entonces, si le estaba dando su aprobación a Bucky...

Bucky parpadeó furiosamente. Intentó alejar la creciente humedad en sus ojos. La opresión en su pecho se había disipado por un calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. "Gracias hombre, esto significa mucho".

Los ojos de Rhodey se arrugaron, toda su cara se iluminó. Mierda. Si Bucky no estuviera ya en una relación ridículamente feliz, incluso estaría de luto por el hecho de que Rhodey, e iba a citar a Tony, era _'trágicamente hetero'._

"Sólo sé feliz, hombre. Eso es todo lo que queremos. Y estoy hablando en serio con la última de la lista. Házmelo saber".

Bucky realmente no lo había considerado antes, pero ahora...

"Sí, si llegamos a eso, lo haré. Gracias".

Rhodey se puso de pie, limpiándose la grasa de las manos con una pila gigante de servilletas. "Vamos, es probable que Tony casi haya terminado con su reunión y esté tratando de huir ahora. Vamos a salvarlo".


	2. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Pepper (casi) siempre tiene razón. Si te da un consejo, tómalo.

_What do I do when my love is away?_

_Does it worry you to be alone?_

_How do I feel by the end of the day?_

_Are you sad because you're on your own?_

_No I get by with a little help from my friends_

_\- The Beatles_

☆☆☆☆☆

Bucky se mantuvo erguido en la esquina del salón de baile, inquietándose con su corbata. A diferencia de Steve, Bucky no podía salirse con la suya asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo a todo, mientras los asistentes de la fiesta charlaban. Una de las desventajas (o beneficios) de tener una cara de asesino en reposo, es que Bucky lograba escapar de las garras de la alta sociedad con mucha frecuencia en estas fiestas.

No lo malinterpreten, Bucky podría encantar a todas las damas y los hombres que quisiera, pero era bueno poder tener un descanso de vez en cuando. Bucky se apoyó contra la pared mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

El pobre Bruce lucía como si un grupo de damas se lo estuviera comiendo vivo. Su rostro se volvía más y más tenso mientras sus ojos proyectaban pánico. Afortunadamente, Nat finalmente lo había alcanzado y lo estaba sacando de allí de manera experta. Incluso los ojos de Steve estaban vidriosos. Él había estado envuelto en una larga conversación con algunos senadores de mayor edad.

Clint se había rendido por completo, y estaba apilando alegremente su plato en la mesa del buffet. Él entretenía a la gente a su alrededor lanzando hor d’oeuvres al aire y atrapándolos con la boca.

Pero siempre era Tony quién atraía la atención de Bucky hacia el centro del salón de baile. Tony estaba dando la mano en medio de un grupo grande. Bucky siempre se asombraba con la forma en que Tony no solo podía recordar el nombre de cada persona sino también de los miembros de su familia.

"Él es fantástico, ¿verdad?"

Pepper se deslizó junto a Bucky, bebiendo una copa de champán. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Tony. "Aunque sé que no puede asistir a todos los eventos de caridad de Stark Industries, trato de asegurarme de que Tony se presente a los grandes. A los donantes les encanta sacar sus chequeras más a menudo después de que Tony les ha hablado".

Bucky observó, cautivado mientras Tony revoloteaba de grupo en grupo, deslizándose a la perfección en cada conversación.

Una palmadita en la espalda.

Una curva de sus labios.

_Ahí, una verdadera sonrisa._

Tony estaba en casa con otros científicos, participando de lleno en una conversación profunda con Jane y algunos de sus amigos. Tony era hermoso mientras trabajaba la habitación, pero era aún más deslumbrante al hablar de ciencia. El traje oscuro se ajustaba a su forma y la delgada corbata dorada nunca dejaba de quitarle el aliento a Bucky cada vez.

Bucky se sobresaltó cuando Pepper le entregó otra copa de champán. "Aquí, al menos finge hablar conmigo para que podamos pararnos juntos en la esquina".

Bucky agarró la copa, avergonzado. "Lo siento, Pepper".

Pepper sonrió y movió una mano hacia él. "Estoy acostumbrada a esto ahora. Él hace lo mismo, ya sabes. Eres bueno para él".

Bucky se sonrojó mientras tomaba un sorbo de champán. Un agradable calor se asentó cuando él y Pepper se quedaron allí en un cómodo silencio. Pepper se enderezó mientras murmuraba una maldición en voz baja.

"Mierda. Hammer está aquí y se dirige directamente hacia Tony. Ve a robar a Tony para un baile y trataré de distraer a Hammer".

La mente de Bucky se detuvo en seco. "¿Qué? Espera, no puedo bailar..."

Pepper lo dirigió suavemente hacia Tony. "Sí tu puedes. No finjas que no te he visto deslizarte en la cocina con Tony mientras ambos bailaban en ropa interior. Esto es incluso más fácil que eso, y más que en los años 40. Con los brazos hacia arriba, los codos hacia adentro, agárrate fuerte y balancéate. Prepárate, soldado, Tony te necesita".

Antes de que Bucky pudiera decir una palabra más, Pepper marchó a propósito hacia Justin Hammer. Bucky aspiró una severa maldición y luego se tragó el resto de su bebida. Colocó su copa vacía sobre una mesa y se deslizó entre la multitud.

No es que Bucky odiara bailar. En el pasado, a Bucky le encantaba invitar a las chicas para poder subir a la pista de baile. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él mientras inclinaba y hacía girar a las chicas magistralmente. A Bucky le había gustado la atención.

Pero ahora... ahora esos ojos se sentían como dagas, y la habitación se hacía más pequeña mientras Bucky escuchaba los susurros de la gente. Continuó encogiéndose cuando los susurros se enfocaron en su brazo de metal. Sacudió la cabeza. Se centró en su misión. Ayudar a Tony era más importante en este momento...

Justo cuando llegó al lado de Tony, Tony sonrió y se disculpó con el grupo. "Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un sargento con quien bailar".

El grupo se rió entre dientes mientras Tony ponía suavemente a Bucky a su lado, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. La banda se había reducido a un sofocante y suave número de jazz y Tony miró a Bucky. "¿Listo, soldado?"

Bucky asintió, tragando rígidamente cuando Tony deslizó su mano en la suya y envolvió su brazo con calidez alrededor de la cintura de Bucky. Tony los guió con pericia mientras se balanceaban suavemente, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Bucky.

Los murmullos de la multitud a su alrededor se hicieron más fuertes cuando Bucky comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido. Su pecho comenzaba a doler y sus pies se volvían cada vez más pesados. Una voz cortante y aguda se destacó cuando la voz de Pepper los interrumpió y los apagó firmemente.

Un suave apretón en su mano lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, los ojos marrones lo miraban de vuelta.

"Relájate. No los mires, mantén tus ojos en mí. Gracias por salvarme, por cierto. No creo que pudiera manejar hablar con Hammer en este momento".

Bucky abrazó a Tony más cerca, deslizando su brazo más fuerte alrededor de la cintura de Tony. "Creo que tú eres el que me está ayudando. No he podido bailar en público así desde... bueno desde antes".

Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Bueno, supongo que eso significa que hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Solo tendremos que conformarnos con ayudarnos mutuamente".

La voz de Bucky se hizo más baja. "¿Oh? Porque creo que puedo encontrar otra cosa con la que ayudarlo, señor Stark".

Tony se echó a reír mientras seguían balanceándose. Los sonidos de la multitud se desvanecieron cuando su único baile se convirtió en dos, que se convirtieron en cinco, continuando durante el resto de la noche.


	3. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Nunca dejes que Tony llegue a la quinta taza de café. Nunca.

_I'm burning through the sky yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_\- Queen_

☆☆☆☆☆

El taller era un lugar de refugio. No solo para Tony, sino también para Bucky. Cuando Bucky recibió por primera vez el tour de Tony, Bucky se mostró absolutamente sorprendido por lo _maravilloso_ que era todo. Bucky siempre había sido un fanático de la tecnología, pero entrar al taller era como entrar en un sueño.

Siempre ocurría algo, ya fuera que los bots estuvieran dando vueltas y tirando de Bucky para mostrarle algo nuevo, o Tony rebotando alrededor mientras jugaba con sus cientos de proyectos de trabajo y personales. Tony siempre sabía cómo llenar el silencio mientras trabajaba en el brazo de Bucky, y Bucky esperaba cada sesión.

Meses después, los últimos ajustes se hicieron cuando Tony dio los toques finales. Bucky se decía a sí mismo que estaba contento ahora que finalmente tenía un brazo indoloro y que funcionaba completamente.

Estaba feliz, realmente lo estaba...

Pero no importa cuántas veces Bucky se haya dicho eso, eso no detenía la opresión en su pecho, ni la abrumadora oleada de tristeza. Miró a los bots con nostalgia mientras Tony zumbaba durante las pruebas finales. Los bots giraron con entusiasmo mientras Bucky miraba su nuevo brazo con asombro.

Cuando Bucky se levantó para irse, se miró los pies, intentando lograr que se movieran. Los ojos de Tony se suavizaron mientras tiraba suavemente de la manga de Bucky. "Oye, así que ahora que hemos terminado con este proyecto, ¿quieres ayudarme con el siguiente?"

Los ojos de Bucky se abrieron con sorpresa, el alivio claro en su cara. "¿Estás seguro? No te importaría que me quede para ayudar-"

"¡Nadie se ofrece nunca! Eres mi favorito, ¿sabes? ¡Asistente! Quiero decir. Sí, no, quiero decir-"

Bucky agarró la mano de Tony y la apretó. "Tú eres mi favorito también. Vamos, déjame hacerte una taza de café".

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa y Bucky juró que no había nada más brillante.

☆☆☆☆☆

Así que no fue una sorpresa que cuando Bucky y Tony estaban trabajando en un atracón de fin de semana en el taller, la regla de la quinta taza de café se deslizara por completo de la mente de Bucky. Estaban ganando terreno para armar una nueva motocicleta para el cumpleaños de Steve, y Tony estaba súper emocionado por terminar todo antes del gran evento en dos semanas. 

No fue hasta que Tony comenzó a parpadear rápidamente que Bucky vio que algo estaba mal.

Los ojos de Tony se movieron, murmurando cálculos en voz baja mientras se balanceaba con la música. Bucky frunció el ceño mientras se limpiaba las manos en un trapo, mirando hacia la cámara en la esquina de la habitación.

"JARVIS, ¿puedes cortar la música por un segundo, por favor?"

"Ciertamente, señor Barnes".

El taller se llenó con un repentino silencio ensordecedor mientras Tony continuaba balanceándose con el ritmo inexistente. Bucky se acercó con cuidado, listo para atrapar al genio murmurador cuando su cabeza comenzó a asentir.

"Bebé, ¿estás bien?"

Tony saltó cuando puso su atención en él. "Siiii. Sí. Perfectamente bien. Huh, debo haber alcanzado la taza número cinco. Prepara los esquemas JARVIS, VAMOS A HACER CIENCIAAAA".

Bucky se quedó desconcertado cuando Tony saltó a la vida, corriendo por el taller, agarrando cosas para que Bucky sostuviera, moviera y girara, así de simple. DUM-E giró de emoción mientras agitaba una llave inglesa.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas, Tony fue un torbellino. Bucky casi había quedado bizco tratando de mantenerse al día. Cada media hora más o menos, Tony dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y soltaba un "DESCANSO PARA COMER" y le daba a Bucky algunos arándanos, galletas saladas o sorbos de un batido. Al final, Bucky estaba casi listo para colapsar; ninguno de los entrenamientos de Steve o Sam se igualaba a lo agotador que era esto.

Bucky parpadeó cuando Tony sacó suavemente el destornillador que tenía en la mano. "Creo que es hora de dormir, hemos estado aquí durante casi todo el fin de semana. Vamos, te ayudaré a subir".

Bucky estaba tan cansado que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos a través de la ducha. Ni siquiera hizo bromas cuando Tony lo secó suavemente. Su cabeza tocó las suaves almohadas de su cama, y Bucky estaba fuera como una luz.

Bucky gimió cuando se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose mientras su brazo se aferraba a las frías sábanas a su lado. Abrió sus ojos borrosos. Notó la nota en la mesilla de noche que había sido apoyada contra una bolsa de una de las panaderías favoritas de Bucky.

Bucky masticó un bagel mientras leía la nota.

_Hola bebé._

_Tengo una reunión temprano en la tarde, así que te dejé un bagel para el desayuno. No estoy seguro de a qué hora volveré, pero no debería ser demasiado tarde. ¡Hablaré contigo más tarde!_

_Tony._

Bucky parpadeó, aturdido por el reloj que marcaba la 1:30 pm. Aunque odiaba las mañanas tanto como Tony, y siempre maldecía a Steve y Sam por arrastrarlo a sus estúpidas carreras matutinas, Bucky no era realmente alguien que durmiera demasiado.

Bucky se tambaleó rígidamente hacia la cocina comunal, ignorando a Clint y Natasha mientras se dirigía directamente a la nevera. Clint sonrió, meneando las cejas. "Parece que alguien tuvo una noche difícil, o un fin de semana difícil, más bien".

Clint extendió su mano para chocar los cinco, pero fue rápidamente golpeada lejos por Natasha. Bucky la miró agradecido, pero ella simplemente levantó una ceja.

Bucky golpeó su cabeza contra el mostrador con un gemido. Rhodey entró en la habitación y se burló de él mientras se deslizaba a su lado.

"No, Nat tiene razón. Parece que Bucky se olvidó de seguir la regla del café".

Clint lo miró. "¿La qué?"

Rhodey le dio una palmada a Bucky en la espalda, deslizando una bolsa de hielo sobre sus hombros. Bucky suspiró de alivio. "Puse otra bolsa de hielo en el congelador para que la uses más tarde. Me gustaría decir que te lo dije, pero siento que el hecho de que parezca que no puedes moverte dice mucho".

Bucky estiró el cuello. "No me di cuenta-"

Rhodey resopló. “¿Cómo la quinta copa le da un nivel sobrenatural de energía? Sí, esa regla era para tu propio beneficio, hombre, no para Tony. Él sabe perfectamente bien cómo ayudarse a sí mismo allí abajo. ¿Activó la regla del 'descanso para comer'?"

Bucky asintió mientras se desplomaba. Nota para sí mismo, memorizar las reglas y _nunca olvidarlas._


	4. It Had to Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. JARVIS siempre velará por los mejores intereses de Tony. También se convertirá en tu mejor amigo.

_Do you feel a certain sense of synergy between yourself and me?_

_A kind of macabre and somber Wondertwin type of harmony_

_What if it was you?_

_You that I needed all along_

_I felt like a fool,_

_Kicking and screaming and pretending we were wrong_

_\- Motion City Soundtrack_

☆☆☆☆☆

Una de las cosas más raras de vivir en el futuro, era tener una IA vigilando todo en la torre. Viviendo en la torre de los Vengadores, Bucky estaba más cerca que nunca del futuro.

Cuando Bucky se mudó por primera vez a la torre, le había tomado unos días antes de darse cuenta de que JARVIS era el único que supervisaba todo. Bucky había estado perplejo cuando las puertas se abrían automáticamente cada vez que sus manos estaban llenas, pero otras veces se detenía y miraba fijamente hasta que se tenía que rendir con la idea de que la puerta se abriría automáticamente y tirar de la manija.

No fue hasta que Bucky comenzó a frecuentar el taller más y más que comenzó a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

(En la primera hora en que Bucky llegó a la torre, saltó cinco veces con cada ruido y movimiento periférico. Y cuando Clint abandonó el respiradero por primera vez, tuvo que caer al suelo para evitar el cuchillo que Bucky arrojó hacia él. Tony decidió entonces que probablemente era mejor para JARVIS minimizar los sustos hacia Bucky. Cuando JARVIS se lo mencionó a Bucky más tarde, se sintió muy aliviado.

Calmó un poco el orgullo de Bucky cuando Tony le dijo que Steve tardó mucho más en darse cuenta; Steve gritó y casi se quemó cuando la cafetera comenzó a burlarse de él por la cantidad de azúcar que usaba).

Entonces, cuando Tony presentó formalmente a Bucky y JARVIS, Bucky se sintió aliviado por no haber estado alucinando con que alguien lo había estado observando en todo momento. Alguien que pudiera asegurarse de que Bucky no se tropezaría con alguien por sorpresa y quien inmediatamente tendría su cuchillo en su garganta.

Alguien a quien Bucky no podría estrangular accidentalmente mientras dormía.

Alguien a quien Bucky no despertaría en medio de la noche con sus gritos para intentar alejar las pesadillas.

Después de su primer ataque de pánico, JARVIS le informó a Bucky que 'no se preocupara' y que 'la ayuda estaba en camino'. Antes de que Bucky pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Tony entró casualmente a la sala de estar, asegurándose de pisar fuerte por el pasillo antes de caer sobre el sofá, a una distancia de un brazo de Bucky. La televisión parpadeó cuando comenzaron los comentarios de Tony, refunfuñando sobre los anuncios televisivos de la noche y por cómo estafaban a personas demasiado cansadas para contraatacar.

Bucky se sentó en un tenso silencio, con los dedos clavándose en su regazo mientras miraba las coloridas imágenes que pasaban. Lenta pero segura, la tensión en sus hombros se relajó, la divagación a su lado se convirtió en una canción de cuna cuando Bucky se derritió en el sofá.

Bucky se despertó de golpe cuando la luz del sol asomaba por las persianas. Una manta había sido arrojada sobre él mientras Tony roncaba ligeramente a su lado, con los brazos abrazando fuertemente su pecho. Bucky envolvió suavemente al hombre más pequeño con la manta antes de dirigirse a la cocina para hacer un poco de café.

Noche tras noche, pesadilla tras pesadilla. Tony apareció. La mayoría de las veces con una manta, pero siempre listo con una charla suave que mantenía las sombras a raya. A veces, incluso llevaba una nueva compra. Tanto si era la licuadora 'perfecta', el cuchillo de filetear más afilado del mundo o incluso la mejor sartén antiadherente, Tony y Bucky los probaron todos.

(JARVIS tuvo que pedir una caja llena de tomates frescos para que Tony y Bucky pudieran probar su variedad de cuchillos nuevos. Steve miró confundido todo el estante de tomates recién enlatados que aparecieron durante la noche en la despensa).

A cambio, Tony siempre se encontraba medio despierto a la mañana siguiente, con una taza de café caliente y un desayuno.

La parte más tentadora era despertar a primera hora para ver a Tony durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Siempre completamente relajado y confiado mientras se acercaba a Bucky. La expresión de Tony siempre era la más suave entonces, el estrés de la noche anterior se aliviaba y siempre estaba listo con una cálida sonrisa, para él.

_Para Bucky._

Tres meses después de que empezara su rutina, Bucky tuvo una revelación.

Tony se las había arreglado para introducirse en el regazo de Bucky mientras dormía, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Bucky mientras la manta estaba sobre los dos. Bucky cepilló suavemente los suaves mechones de cabello de la cara de Tony, sonriendo mientras Tony apretaba su agarre.

Zafándose con mucho cuidado, Bucky se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera. Hizo una pausa, susurrando a la cámara en la esquina.

"¿JARVIS?"

"¿Sí, sargento Barnes?"

"Yo solo, nunca dije gracias antes".

"¿Por qué, señor?"

“Gracias por enviarme a Tony. Sé que Tony te pidió que le avisaras cuando estuviera teniendo una pesadilla".

"Su bienestar y felicidad están directamente relacionados con los del señor, por lo que no es un problema".

Bucky parpadeó, su mente aún perezosa y no del todo despierta. "Espera, estás diciendo-"

“La felicidad del señor siempre será mi objetivo principal, y con todos mis datos, el señor solo puede dormir si tiene compañía después de experimentar pesadillas. Su compañía tiene una tasa de éxito de casi el 100% de efectividad logrando que el señor se duerma y que se desarrolle aún más su relación romántica".

El cerebro de Bucky se cortó justo allí. "Nuestra que-"

"Su relación romántica, sargento Barnes. De acuerdo con mis datos, el 100% del tiempo, cuando cualquiera de los dos entra en la habitación, el otro sonríe completamente y aumenta la frecuencia cardíaca. Ambos pasan todo su tiempo libre juntos cuando no están con otros, y realizan actividades como mirar televisión o comer. A mi entender, esas se consideran 'citas', según la vasta base de datos de comedias románticas".

"¿Comedias románticas?"

"Sí. Según la señorita Lewis y el señor Barton, las comedias románticas son la mejor forma de analizar las distintas formas en las que las personas se enamoran. Hay muchos tipos diferentes, pero muchas parejas caen en las 'de enemigos a amantes', y 'todos los demás saben que están enamorados, excepto por ellos', lo que generalmente lleva a la pareja a darse cuenta al final de la película. Ambas variaciones cumplen con su relación con el señor".

La mente de Bucky se detuvo. Estaba saliendo con Tony.

_Estaba saliendo con Tony._

"¿De qué se trata todo este alboroto?"

Tony se frotó los ojos mientras se metía en la cocina. Bucky inmediatamente se estiró para estabilizarlo, sonriendo inconscientemente cuando Tony lo miró en agradecimiento. Bucky llevó a Tony a la mesa del desayuno.

"Nada... me acabo de dar cuenta de que todavía no le he agradecido a JARVIS por todo lo que ha hecho por mí".

_Por los dos._

Bucky miró hacia arriba. "Gracias JARVIS... por todo".

Bucky juró que podía escuchar la aprobación en su voz cuando JARVIS respondió. "De nada, señor".

Tony parecía que estaba a punto de preguntar, pero negó con la cabeza, mirando a Bucky con curiosidad. Bucky solo sonrió mientras empujaba la taza de café hacia adelante.


	5. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Pídele a JARVIS que ordene varios pares de tus suéteres favoritos. Tony eventualmente los robará todos, y nunca más los usarás.

_Cause it's too cold whoa_

_For you here_

_And now_

_So let me hold whoa_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_\- The Neighbourhood_

☆☆☆☆☆

A Bucky le encantó cuando Tony sugirió que Bucky debería mudarse con él al penthouse. Ya se estaba despertando acurrucado con un genio adorable todas las mañanas de todos modos, por lo que la única diferencia era que Bucky no tenía que caminar unos cuantos pisos más tarde para cambiarse.

La mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban en el penthouse o en el taller de Tony de todos modos, por lo que, honestamente, solo tomó media hora para poner todo en su armario.

Fue en ese momento que Bucky se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño.

Todos sus suéteres faltaban.

Bucky hurgó en un cajón tras otro, e incluso escudriñó su vestidor. Después de desarmar todo su guardarropa, Bucky todavía no podía encontrar ninguno de sus suéteres.

No estaba el suéter turístico de Nueva York que Clint descaradamente le había comprado, ni el suéter verde del ejército, ni la fea sudadera gris que se ponía antes de una carrera o incluso el sueter de pareja con gatitos que Tony había comprado como una broma.

Nada.

Le vino a la mente un recuerdo de un pedazo de papel gastado, Bucky lo sacó rápidamente de la cómoda y lo hojeó.

_Ahí._

Regla número cinco: Pídele a JARVIS que ordene varios pares de tus suéteres favoritos. Tony eventualmente los robará todos, y nunca más los usarás.

Bucky parpadeó mientras observaba las reglas y luego regresaba a su armario. Revolvió en el cuarto de Tony, en su enorme vestidor, saltando las filas de trajes y entrando en la sección informal. Sin embargo, cuanto más buscaba Bucky, más confundido estaba.

Ninguno de sus suéteres estaban aquí. 

Bucky vagó por el pasillo, desconcertado. Mirando a la cámara, Bucky se aclaró la garganta.

"JARVIS? ¿Sabes dónde desaparecieron todos mis suéteres?"

“Lo hago, señor Barnes, pero no puedo decirle exactamente en dónde desaparecieron. Gracias al protocolo 'Sweater Swiper', no puedo decirle la ubicación exacta de dichos suéteres".

Barnes miró fijamente a la distancia, frunciendo el ceño en concentración. "Hmm. Bien gracias. ¿Podrías pedirme dos sets extra, por favor? ¿Y decirme dónde está Rhodey en este momento?"

"Por supuesto, señor Barnes. Y el señor Rhodes está actualmente en el gimnasio con el señor Rogers".

Bucky suspiró. "Ese punk nunca me dejará en paz".

☆☆☆☆☆

El gimnasio estaba más ruidoso de lo normal, Rhodey y Steve estaban en el centro del ring. Clint estaba animando a Steve, mientras que Natasha estaba parada firmemente en la esquina de Rhodey, Happy estaba en el centro, con un silbato en la boca. Thor sonreía mientras silbaba y aclamaba a ambos bandos.

Bucky se deslizó junto a Natasha. "Entonces, ¿quién va ganando?"

Natasha sonrió mientras Steve esquivaba otro fuerte gancho. "Está emparejado uniformemente. Steve puede tener el suero, pero Rhodey tiene más años de experiencia en el campo".

Ambos estaban encerrados en un apretado cierre mientras buscaban algún fallo por parte del otro, mirándose con atención.

Natasha lo miró antes de volverse hacia el ring. "¿Qué está mal?"

Bucky se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué te hace pensar que algo está mal?"

Nat le dirigió una mirada fulminante. "Tienes la frente arrugada y una cara que a Tony le gusta llamar 'cara de pensador adorable'. ¿Así que qué está mal?"

Bucky la miró fijamente murmurando en voz baja mientras Rhodey y Steve caían al suelo. "No puedo encontrar mis suéteres".

Natasha se detuvo para enfrentarlo completamente. "¿Qué?"

"No puedo encontrar ninguno de mis suéteres. Ninguno de ellos. Todos se han ido. No están en el armario, en los cajones, en ninguna parte".

Natasha lo miró con atención, y Bucky se inquietó bajo su larga mirada. "¿En serio no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora?"

"¿No?"

Natasha suspiró. "Vamos a almorzar mañana. Mediodía. Casual de negocios. No llegues tarde".

Bucky solo pudo asentir cuando la atención de Natasha fue atraída una vez más por la pelea frente a ellos. Clint gritó cuando Rhodey y Steve se derrumbaron simultáneamente en el suelo.

Happy sopló el silbato.

Clint se deslizó hacia adentro. "Oohh, ¡yo sigo! ¡Yo sigo, Cap!"

Natasha entró al ring con una sonrisa, y Clint palideció. Clint rápidamente levantó las manos para protegerse la cara.

Happy sonrió "Ella tiene un gancho fuerte, ¿listo?"

Clint suspiró mientras esquivaba la ráfaga de golpes.

☆☆☆☆☆

Bucky jugueteaba con su camisa, esperando a Natasha. No importaba si llovía o soleaba, Nat de alguna manera siempre aparecía justo a tiempo. Honestamente, era aterrador lo bien que calculaba el tiempo, y Bucky nunca pudo entender cómo lo hacía.

Así que cuando el reloj llegó a las 12:00 pm, Natasha entró por la puerta.

Ajustó su bolso antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "¿Listo?"

Bucky asintió mientras la seguía al cálido aire de verano. Nueva York siempre quemaba en el verano, y hoy no era la excepción. "Está a solo unas cuadras de distancia. Vamos".

Bucky siguió a Natasha mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud que almorzaba. Corrieron por la acera para evitar las largas e inevitables líneas. Bucky no se sorprendió cuando se metieron en el _Pastrami de Lena_.

"Oh, por supuesto, Sra. Natasha. ¡Cuatro especiales de Lena en camino! ¡Saluda a Tony por nosotros!"

Nadie había logrado que Tony contara la historia exacta de cómo se había producido esto. Lena, la dueña, apretaba los labios y siempre evitaba sus preguntas. Bucky sospecha que Tony los había ayudado después de la invasión Chitauri, pero incluso eso era solo una teoría. Ni siquiera él podía conseguir que Tony le contara la historia completa.

Bucky hizo una mueca cuando rociaron el emparedado de Tony en su especial salsa picante. Nadie más en el equipo podía comérselo, y todos miraron horrorizados a Tony devorarlo la primera vez.

Natasha le dio un codazo a Bucky haciéndole sobresaltar de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en la torre. "¿Pensé que íbamos a almorzar?"

Natasha lo miró fijamente, una bolsa de papel marrón metida debajo de su brazo. "Lo haremos". 

El ascensor sonó cuando Bucky entró en las oficinas principales de Industrias Stark. Natasha se acercó a la secretaria. "Tenemos una reunión de negocios con el señor Stark a las 12:30".

La secretaria sonrió cuando Natasha sacó un sándwich y lo deslizó sobre la mesa. "Gracias, señorita Romanoff. El señor Stark está libre ahora mismo y terminó su reunión anterior a las 10:00. Los dos pueden entrar".

Bucky se quedó mirando al ver que los labios de Natasha se contraían en una sonrisa real. Natasha comenzó a caminar, y Bucky se apresuró a seguirla mientras Natasha empujaba suavemente las puertas para abrirlas. Bucky se detuvo justo en medio de la puerta mirando boquiabierto.

Tony roncaba suavemente en sus brazos, su rostro estaba puesto sobre la chaqueta verde favorita de Bucky. Bucky se derritió mientras caminaba suavemente hacia su novio dormido. Bucky apartó algunos pelos sueltos que habían caído sobre la cara de Tony.

Tony había estado trabajando horas extras últimamente, con el lanzamiento del nuevo teléfono Stark pronto, así que Bucky apenas había visto a su novio en las últimas semanas. Bucky había llegado muchas veces temprano en la mañana y tarde en la noche solo para encontrar una nota de disculpa en lugar de Tony.

_Así que aquí es donde ha estado durmiendo._

Natasha tosió y Bucky se volvió hacia el otro lado del escritorio. Una bolsa de sándwich colocada a un lado de la mesa, Natasha apuntó a Bucky directamente a los ojos mientras golpeaba la pequeña estatua de pájaro en el escritorio de Tony.

Bucky siseó mientras se giraba hacia un Tony que- afortunadamente- todavía dormía, luego volvió su mirada hacia Natasha. Ella simplemente se apartó y señaló. Bucky se quedó atónito de asombro.

La pequeña estantería junto a la pared hizo click y se abrió. La parte posterior de la estantería contenía un pequeño teclado, y Natasha ingresó una serie corta de números antes de escuchar otro click.

El falso panel de madera se abrió y una pequeña rejilla de estantes decoraba el pequeño interior.  
  
Filas e hileras de suéteres doblados de todas las formas y tamaños se alineaban en cada estante, y Bucky solo podía mirar boquiabierto cuando extendió la mano y examinó las pilas.

Su sudadera negra de gran tamaño, su detestable sudadera roja, blanca y azul que Steve le compró, el suéter de Soldado del Invierno que envió el equipo de relaciones públicas de los Vengadores e incluso el suave abrigo de lana que Thor le había regalado de Asgard. Todos estaban allí, cuidadosamente doblados y metidos detrás de la estantería.

"Les daré a ambos un momento. Te veré abajo para la cena del equipo más tarde".

La cabeza de Bucky giró cuando Natasha agarró su sándwich antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de ella. Tony se despertó sobresaltado mientras se agitaba salvajemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? Oh, juro que puedo explicarlo-"

Tony miró la estantería abierta, y Bucky pudo ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Tony. Bucky dejó caer el suéter que sostenía y se adelantó, agarrando la cara de Tony con ambas manos con cuidado.

Bucky besó a Tony suave, lenta, profunda y persistentemente, y Tony agarró el cabello de Bucky. Bucky lo soltó mientras Tony jadeaba por aire. Bucky besó suavemente a Tony en los labios dos veces antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

"No importa cuánto estés asustado en este momento, solo debes saber que no voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿vale? ¿quieres explicarme por qué estás acaparando mis suéteres como un dragón?"

Tony se hundió aún más en el pecho de Bucky. "Cejke thklfeafe"

Bucky apartó con cuidado la barbilla de Tony de su pecho. "No te puedo escuchar, muñeca".

Tony miró por encima del hombro de Bucky, las orejas brillando de un rojo brillante. Y de repente, fue como el estallido de una presa y Bucky tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar las palabras apresuradas.

"Yo- no puedo dormir solo. Antes de que comenzaremos a salir, solo podía dormir 2 o 3 horas a la vez. Tus suéteres... huelen a ti. Cuando te vas de misión o me voy de viaje de negocios, me llevo uno de tus suéteres para poder dormir..."

Los ojos de Bucky se suavizaron mientras su pecho se llenaba de tanto amor y afecto, se sentía como si pudiera estallar. "Oh bebé…"

Tony asintió tembloroso mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Bucky. "Lo sé, es raro".

Bucky acarició el cabello de Tony. "Es mi tipo de raro. Eres mi tipo de raro. Nuestras vidas son todo tipo de raras. Créeme, nada me hará correr lejos de ti. Le diré a JARVIS que compre cinco pares más de todos ellos".

"¿Enserio?"

"Enserio, enserio". Bucky besó la frente de Tony. "Yo también te extraño, cuando te vas. Y, además, me encanta poder ayudarte a quedarte dormido, incluso si estamos a países de distancia".

Tony se estiró y capturó los labios de Bucky en un dulce beso que rápidamente se volvió más y más profundo.

Un fuerte gruñido llenó la habitación y Tony se puso rojo brillante, fulminando con la mirada hacia su estómago en traición.

Bucky se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. "Vamos, muñeca. Trajimos unos sándwiches en nuestro camino hacia acá".

Tony parpadeó rápidamente antes de asentir. "Nat. Recuérdame mover sus nuevas mordidas de viuda al comienzo de la lista".

Bucky asintió, observando con cariño a Tony quien desenvolvía alegremente su sándwich.


	6. This Too Shall Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Cuando los Hermanos de Ciencia estén trabajando, revisa cada 3 horas para asegurarte de que no hayan explotado nada.

_You can't stop these kids from dancin'._

_Why would you want to?_

_Especially when you’re already gettin' yours._

_'Cause if your mind don't move and your knees don't bend,_

_well don't go blamin' the kids again._

_\- Ok Go_

☆☆☆☆☆

Bucky siguió los chisporroteantes sonidos de la sartén mientras entraba en la cocina, agarrando una bandeja de desayuno de plata mientras Steve lo saludaba desde la estufa.

Una cosa que a Steve le había encantado del futuro eran las increíbles opciones de comida. No solo la cantidad, sino también el acceso a alimentos de lujo como la mantequilla y los ingredientes y comidas internacionales. A Steve le encantaba experimentar en la cocina y el equipo solía ser recompensado por sus esfuerzos.

Bucky se acercó a la perfecta pila gigante de panqueques calientes.

"Se ve bien, ¿te importa si tomo-"

Bucky se estremeció cuando Steve golpeó sus dedos con la espátula.

"No, esos son los de Tony y Bruce. Tienen que decirme si esta receta es mejor o si prefieren la de la semana pasada".

Bucky enarcó las cejas. "¿Y dónde están mis panqueques en el nombre de esta encuesta?"

Steve le dio una vuelta de forma experta a un panqueque. Celebrando cuando consiguió que cayera en la sartén. "¡SÍ! Quiero decir, sí, obviamente lo hago cada vez, ejem".

Incluso mientras Bucky miraba al pequeño grupo de panqueques pegados al techo, Steve miraba al frente, sin pestañear. Bucky resopló, sirviendo dos vasos de zumo de naranja. "Sabes, tarde o temprano Pepper se dará cuenta de que fue tu culpa que haya tenido panqueques en la cabeza el otro día".

Steve hizo una mueca al agarrar un puñado de arándanos. Espolvoreándolos sobre una pila de panqueques y colocando bananas sobre la otra, con una ramita de menta encima de cada una. "No tuve tiempo de limpiarlos la última vez, tuvimos una alarma de emergencia... solo le pediré a Clint que me ayude a organizar esto más tarde".

Zumbando, Steve les roció una cantidad saludable de jarabe de arce antes de colocarlos en la bandeja de Bucky con un gesto elegante.

Steve apuntó la espátula hacia Bucky. "Asegúrate de que no coman demasiado rápido. Y pregúntales qué piensan de esta nueva receta; a Nat le gustan más estos, pero Clint prefiere los viejos".

Steve alcanzó el cuenco gigante de masa. "Los tuyos deberían estar listos para cuando vuelvas a subir".

Bucky asintió mientras balanceaba cuidadosamente la bandeja. Luego asintió hacia a la cámara en agradecimiento cuando JARVIS silenciosamente puso en marcha el ascensor hacia el taller.

La música clásica era uno de los pocos géneros de música en los que Tony y Bruce podían ponerse de acuerdo mientras trabajaban en un atracón en el taller, por lo que era una clara indicación para el resto de los Vengadores que los ‘Hermanos de Ciencia’ estaban trabajando duro.

Las reverberantes notas de Vivaldi lo saludaron cuando Bucky se detuvo en la entrada del taller.

"¿Qué- qué carajos-"

Tony y Bruce llevaban gafas de seguridad de gran tamaño a juego, mientras colocaban cuidadosamente el último dominó sobre la mesa. Todo el taller estaba lleno de lo que Bucky solo pudo describir como una ratonera de tamaño real.

Había una pista de hot-wheels, con una larga serie de libros apilados y canicas en una esquina. Una ciudad lego gigante estaba ubicada en medio del taller con Butterfingers y U vestidos con trajes de dinosaurio. DUM-E se giró hacia él y pitó hacia Bucky con entusiasmo.

"Oye, DUM-E. ¿Dónde está tu disfraz?" 

DUM-E pitó tristemente mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Él sabe lo que hizo. Él no escuchó y rasgó los dos disfraces que intenté ponerle, así que no queda ninguno..."

Tony miró a Bucky, quien sostenía la pila gigante de panqueques, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa. "Sólo un segundo, bebé. No toques nada. ¡Estaré allí en un momento!"

Bucky apartó con cuidado una pila gigante de papeles y colocó con cuidado la bandeja en la mesa. Cogió el extintor de incendios pequeño y se lo entregó a DUM-E. "Aquí. Puedes estar en servicio de bombero. Solo asegúrate de tener cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

DUM-E emitió un pitido de emoción mientras giraba en círculos antes de girar hacia Butterfingers y U.

Bucky parpadeó cuando Tony caminó con cuidado alrededor de los dominós y sonrió ante el desayuno. "Bien, ¡Steve nos hizo panqueques! ¡Gracias bebé!"

Tony se puso las gafas en la frente y se inclinó para picotear a Bucky en la mejilla. El cabello de Tony sobresalía en todas direcciones y Bucky podía decir que probablemente Tony necesitaría una siesta pronto.

"¿Qué es esto? Se ve... bastante increíble en realidad".

"¡Es nuestra propia máquina Rube Goldberg! Llegas justo a tiempo para los toques finales. Pero primero-"

Tony metió la mano en el cajón, sacó un par de gafas de seguridad y se las entregó a Bucky. Bucky miró cautelosamente las gafas protectoras. “¿Qué tan peligrosa es esta cosa? Nunca me has ofrecido esto antes".

Tony sonrió con picardía. "¿No eres tú quien siempre me dice que 'sea más cuidadoso' en el taller?", Tony agitó las gafas. "Vamos, no puedes ignorar tu propio consejo ahora".

Bucky suspiró mientras se ponía las enormes. "¿Por qué soy el único con las gafas de gran tamaño, entonces?"

Tony tosió mientras tiraba de unos pelos sueltos atrapados bajo la correa. "Porque eres el más sexy, nene. Solo tú tienes el pelo tan largo como para arrancarlo".

"Me veo ridículo". 

"Ridículamente sexy".

Bucky resopló antes de tirar de Tony para abrazarlo. "¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Stark? ¿Qué le pasó a esa lengua coqueta por la que se supone que eres famoso?"

Tony entrecerró los ojos. "Bien vale. Parezco un pez, y Bruce parece un insecto demasiado grande, así que estás salvando nuestra estética aquí. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que te veías mejor".

Bucky apenas contuvo la risa y tosió para evitar la mirada que Tony le envió. "Bueno. Supongo que puedo ser tu mascota de ciencia sexy. Y ahora, ¿cómo funciona esto?"

Tony llevó a Bucky con suavidad hacia Bruce, pasando con cuidado por encima de los dominós una vez más. "¿Listo Bruce?"

Bruce asintió, entornando los ojos mientras se levantaba lentamente. Él cuidadosamente se alejó de los dominós. “Ese fue el último de ellos. Deberíamos estar bien para empezar".

Tony llevó a Bucky al escritorio de la esquina, luego le entregó el trípode y la cámara de alta velocidad. "¿Podrías configurar esto hacia la 'x' grabada en el piso?"

Bucky asintió mientras configuraba la cámara. Tony tecleó en la computadora portátil frente a él mientras conversaba con Bruce. Bucky se dirigió hacia Tony y Bruce, quienes estaban reajustando sus lentes de seguridad cuando él los alcanzó. Tony levantó un pulgar hacia la cámara en el techo.

"¿Listo, JARVIS?"

"Listo, señor".

"¿Listo, DUM-E? ¿Butterfingers? ¿U?"

Todos los bots emitieron un pitido en respuesta mientras devolvían el saludo.

Tony respiró. "Bueno. Hermanos de Ciencia, Proyecto Ricitos de Oro, prueba uno. ¡Comenzando, ahora!"

Bucky se rió cuando Tony colocó una mini estatuilla del Capitán América junto a un mini Falcón quiénes montaban un pequeño batimóvil en la pequeña plataforma. Tony inclinó el auto con cuidado mientras avanzaba por la pista, iniciando la cadena de dominós de libros grandes en línea.

Bucky observó con asombro cómo las canicas rodaban a la perfección, rebotando en el altavoz y rodando por la pista. Pequeñas latas se arremolinaban mientras transportaban las canicas restantes y viajaba a través de la pequeña ciudad lego.

Tomó velocidad a medida que las canicas viajaban intrincadamente por la habitación, activando artilugios tras artilugios, y finalmente volcando una pelota de baloncesto que rodó y encendió un soplete. Un conjunto de pequeños pantalones de color púrpura se inclinaron hacia el fuego, y Tony y Bruce aplaudieron.

Aunque que los pantalones estaban sumergidos en la llama, no se prendieron fuego, incluso cuando se estiraron más, y las llamas se hicieron más grandes. Un repentino grito y un fuerte sonido en los conductos de ventilación hicieron que JARVIS cortara la música.

"¡MIERDA, MIS CEJAS!"

Antes de que Bucky pudiera decir una palabra, DUM-E apuntó y disparó el extintor de incendios hacia el respiradero. Espuma blanca llenó la habitación cuando Clint lanzó un grito.

Tony corrió hacia el respiradero, ahuecando las manos para gritar. "CLINT. ¿ESTÁS BIEN?"

Un breve silencio llenó la habitación antes de que Bucky se doblara de la risa cuando Clint asomó la cabeza fuera del conducto. Los lados de sus cejas estaban chamuscados, pero aparte de la mirada que le envió a Bucky, parecía estar bien.

"Quiero enojarme, pero maldita sea, eso fue increíble".

Clint volvió a meterse en la ventilación y escucharon las señales de que se alejaba antes de que Bruce, Tony y Bucky volvieran a reírse.

Tony se quitó las gafas de la cara y se secó los ojos. “Y por eso, niños, es que llevamos gafas de seguridad. Entonces, ¿comida y segunda ronda?"

Bucky sacudió la cabeza con cariño mientras Bruce y Tony devoraban sus panqueques, conspirando una enmienda a la regla.

_Recuerda revisar a Tony y Bruce cada tres horas para asegurarte de que no hayan explotado nada._ **_Clint en particular._ **


	7. Rose Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. No importa cuánto intente convencerte Tony, no hay sexo en el laboratorio. Punto. Todo lo que intenten será peligroso para su salud.

_I'm the kind of fire that'll cool your appetite_

_You're the kind of crazy keeps me sane_

_What's a little pleasure without pain?_

_\- CLARA_

☆☆☆☆☆

A pesar de todos los requisitos sorprendentes y meticulosos de Tony para seguir las reglas y regulaciones del laboratorio, no tenía reparos en tratar de quitarle la ropa a Bucky cada vez que podía.

Besar a Tony era como respirar; necesario y algo sin lo que Bucky ya no podría vivir. Ya sea corto y dulce o profundo y con el cuerpo ardiendo, besar a Tony siempre era vertiginoso y hacía que a Bucky le resultara difícil pensar con claridad.

Intentar resistir activamente a su afectuoso novio mientras acariciaba el cuello de Bucky y se frotaba contra él era casi imposible.

"Tony, qué... um... qué pasa con el laboratorio... la seguridad del laboratorio... la regla de Rhodey-"

Bucky realmente recordaba esta regla porque Rhodey la subrayó varias veces.

_Por lo que sé, no creo que haya intentado nada allí todavía. Eso no lo detendrá de querer treparte como a un árbol, sin importar dónde estés. Hagan lo que quieran en otro lugar, pero confía en mí cuando digo: **no en el laboratorio.**_

Bucky gimió cuando Tony hizo _eso con su lengua._ Café y notas de caramelo golpearon su lengua y los ojos de Bucky se cerraron. El calor entre ellos era la temperatura perfecta, y el pulso de Bucky retumbaba violentamente en su pecho cuando Tony se retiró.

Unos ojos de cachorro lo miraron fijamente, pero, aun así, Bucky notó el tic de los labios de Tony. "¿ _Solo un poco?"_

Bucky gruñó, atrapando las muñecas de Tony en un agarre suelto. "¿Qué significa exactamente _un poco_ para ti? ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que lo intentamos _un poco?"_

Los vívidos recuerdos de hombres con trajes peligrosos estrellándose en el laboratorio se volvieron borrosos cuando Tony se frotó contra él. Bucky se rindió cuando Tony envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Tony se encontró con los labios de Bucky con una sonrisa satisfecha, apretando sus piernas y deslizando sus brazos más alto alrededor del cuello de Bucky. Manos ansiosas vagaban por todas partes, y en un instante, estaban medio vestidos. Tony se retorció, caliente, pesado y duro, y Bucky sintió que su cinturón era sacado hábilmente de su cintura. En la distancia, algo se estrelló y cayó al suelo, pero el sonido fue ahogado por los gemidos de Tony, que estaban enganchados y llenos de promesas.

 _SCREEEEEEEECHHHHHH_.

Bucky se dio la vuelta. Bajó a Tony y cubrió a su novio, girándose para enfrentar el peligro. El grito de indignación de Tony por ser bajado se convirtió rápidamente en horror.

"NO DUM-E, ¡CUIDADO!"

DUM-E agitó alegremente su garra, golpeando varias herramientas y frascos en el suelo. Las llamas se dispararon en el fondo cuando el soplete encendió el derrame en el suelo. Bucky agarró a su novio y lo tiró al suelo detrás del mostrador cuando las llamas se encendieron.

Los aspersores se encendieron, el agua llenó rápidamente el aire cuando sonó la alarma. Un frenético pitido y fuertes detonaciones cubrieron el taller con espuma blanca. Butterfingers giró alrededor del mostrador, girándose hacia Tony mientras sonaba. Tony miró hacia arriba.

"JARVIS, ¿cuál es el daño?"

"Afortunadamente, el compuesto químico se quemó y evaporó. Además de encender los rociadores y quemar parte del mostrador, el daño es limitado".

Tony se desplomó. "Sí, está bien, eso fue mi error. Si prometo no volver a seducirte en el laboratorio, ¿crees que Rhodey no nos gritará?"

Bucky hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el teléfono de Tony se encendió, un _honeybear_ destellando siniestramente en la pantalla. "Demasiado tarde para eso ahora".

Tony suspiró, antes de enderezarse. Tony bloqueó su teléfono antes de colocarlo en el mostrador sobre ellos. Tony balanceó sus piernas sobre Bucky, a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Bucky solo podía mirar mientras Tony envolvía los brazos de Bucky con fuerza alrededor de sí mismo. "¿En serio, después de todo esto?"

"Si me van a gritar por el daño que causamos, bien podría hacer que valga la pena".

Tony reclamó los labios de Bucky, deslizando su mano debajo de la camisa de Bucky. Bucky se quejó cuando su resolución se esfumó. Tony sonrió triunfante contra los labios de Bucky.

(Rhodey les gritó a los dos por una hora sólida, pero Bucky no pudo sentirse culpable porque Tony tuvo razón.

Valió completamente la pena).


	8. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Si alguna vez planeas proponerte, puedo ayudarte con eso. *Nunca jamás te fugues. Natasha te matará, luego te devolverá a la vida, solo para que Pepper pueda proceder a matarte.*

_If they told me that you could not come true_

_Just love’s illusion_

_But then you found me_

_And everything’s changed_

_And I believe in something again_

_\- Sara Bareilles_

☆☆☆☆☆

Era un día aburrido y lluvioso cuando sucedió.

Por una vez, no había misiones que cumplir. No habian villanos que aterrorizaran las calles y no se realizaron simulaciones de entrenamiento. Pepper había despejado el horario de Tony, y Tony y Bucky tenían un raro pero codiciado día libre.

Así que, por supuesto, Bucky y Tony aprovecharon la oportunidad para hacer lo que habían querido hacer durante mucho tiempo... _absolutamente nada._

Sin alarmas despertándolos, Tony y Bucky durmieron hasta tarde por primera vez en meses. Una vez que finalmente abrió los ojos, Bucky se deslizó tranquilamente bajo las sábanas para despertar lentamente a Tony. Bucky amaba a Tony así, sin prisas, relajado y completamente confiado.

No importa cuánto presionó e instó Tony a Bucky a ' _apresurate y jodeme'_ , Bucky solo sonrió contra la piel de Tony, provocando sus suspiros y jadeos favoritos. Bucky sabía que no importaba lo mucho que Tony se quejara, Tony confiaba en que él los llevaría hasta el final... y lo hicieron.

Horas más tarde, se tumbaron en sábanas limpias. Tony y Bucky se acomodaron en la cama con tazas de café calientes, y tabletas en la mano. Tony se acurrucó cálidamente en su suéter favorito de gran tamaño (uno de Bucky) y un par de sudaderas grises, tocando casualmente su tableta.

Sentándose, Bucky se estiró mientras giraba su brazo. Él sonrió suavemente cuando Tony se envolvió con más fuerza bajo las sábanas y empujó sus dedos fríos hacia el costado de Bucky.

Bucky resopló, pero se acercó a su mesita de noche. Luchó con los calcetines más feos y esponjosos que había visto (un regalo de Clint) en los pies de Tony. Tony murmuró un agradecimiento antes de darse vuelta sobre su estómago, absorbido por su libro.

Fue en ese momento que Bucky se sorprendió con la realización.

_Quiero esto todos los días... esto es todo._

"¿Bucky? ¿Estás bien?"

Bucky sacudió la cabeza, apartando los pelos sueltos de la frente de Tony. "Bien, genial. Sólo perdido en mis pensamientos. Me alegra que tengamos este día para no hacer nada".

Tony asintió. Se acurrucó más cerca. "Yo también. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más a menudo, otra vez?

Bucky resopló, tirando del burrito de mantas cerca de su pecho. "Porque a diferencia de la mayoría de personas, no tenemos fines de semana libres".

Bucky inhaló cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, la voz de Tony amortiguada por la manta. “¿Crees que podemos cambiar eso? Deberíamos hacer que Steve pronuncie uno de sus discursos motivacionales en la próxima conferencia de prensa sobre la importancia de tomarse un tiempo libre. Eso debería darnos algo de tiempo".

Bucky sonrió. "Haré que Nat cambie el tele prompter esta vez. Los últimos intentos de Clint fueron terribles y horribles".

Tony tosió. "Sí, no creo que haya visto a Steve volverse tan rojo en años. Hizo que esa hora que pasó despotricando valiera totalmente la pena".

Bucky soltó una risita. "¿Quieres verlo de nuevo? Le pedí a JARVIS que grabara todo".

Sus brazos se agitaron cuando Tony emergió de su capullo con una sonrisa. "Por esto es que te amo. Reprodúcelo ahora, J. ¡Vamos a verlo!"

Bucky tarareó mientras se reproducía la rueda de prensa en la pantalla. La lista que Rhodey le dio hace meses todavía estaba en su cómoda.

Era hora de llamar a los refuerzos.

☆☆☆☆☆

Un chillido agudo llenó el aire. Tanto Bucky como Rhodey se estremecieron cuando Pepper sacó su teléfono celular, tecleando rápidamente mientras se agitaba.

"Oh, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo, _esto realmente está sucediendo"._

Rhodey resopló. "Casi suena como si fueras a quien se le van a proponer".

Pepper lo fulminó con la mirada, empuñando su tenedor como un indicador. "No te atrevas a arruinar esto para mí. He estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo".

Bucky se aclaró la garganta, bebiendo agua. "Esa es la razón por la que los llamé a los dos hoy. Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero Tony, es _Tony_ , y él se merece lo mejor-"

Bucky tragó saliva, sobresaltándose cuando una mano apretó la suya. Pepper le dio una palmadita en la mano para animarlo, mientras que Rhodey asintió, con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

Rhodey se inclinó hacia delante. "Está bien, cuéntanos lo que tienes y te ayudaremos desde allí".

Bucky y Rhodey saltaron cuando Natasha se deslizó en la silla vacía junto a ellos. "He informado a JARVIS, así que también tenemos su ayuda".

Rhodey parpadeó antes de girarse hacia Pepper. "¿Cómo-"

Pepper agitó su mano. "Natasha se habría enterado de una manera u otra, de esta manera tendremos otro par de manos. Ella se iba a encontrar conmigo más tarde para ir de compras de todos modos".

Bucky asintió lentamente. "Quería probar cuánto tiempo tomaría antes de que te enteraras. No me decepcionaste". Hizo una pausa antes de entrecerrar los ojos. "¿No se supone que estarías haciendo yoga con Tony esta mañana?"

Nat resopló. "Estoy tomando un largo descanso en el baño. Será mejor que hagamos esto rápido, tengo diez minutos para volver antes de que comience a notarlo".

Pepper hizo clic en su bolígrafo, aparentemente un portapapeles apareció de la nada. "Empecemos".

☆☆☆☆☆

Bucky suspiró mientras barría los fragmentos de vidrio. Las mechas de velas se habían consumido hace mucho tiempo, las flores se habían marchitado y la comida se había enfriado.

Había reservado un cuarto trasero privado en su restaurante favorito, con la ayuda de Pepper y Natasha. Las flores fueron entregadas, el anillo asegurado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Bucky. Tony se vistió de blanco y estaban listos para salir de la torre para una noche perfecta.

Las alarmas sonaron, y Bucky maldijo cuando Tony se disculpó desabrochándose la corbata, deslizándose en su armadura. Natasha corrió junto a él en su camino hacia el quinjet, apretando su hombro con simpatía.

_Habrá otro día, otra noche._

El segundo intento hizo que Bucky buscara la ayuda de todo el equipo. Bucky reservó todo un cine para reproducir la película favorita de Tony. El plan era que los miembros del equipo se 'escabulleran' individualmente, dejando a Tony y Bucky solos para la propuesta al final de la película.

A mitad de la película, los paparazzi habían descubierto de alguna manera que los Vengadores tenían una salida en equipo y estaban asaltando el vestíbulo del teatro. Tony se disculpó con el personal y tiró de Bucky detrás de él mientras se iban por la salida trasera. Steve alcanzó a Bucky después y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

_Lo siento, Buck... parece que tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo._

_☆☆☆☆☆_

Bucky se derrumbó sobre la cama, gimió mientras se lanzaba la chaqueta sobre la cara. Bucky tuvo que tirar el pastel de queso de 'feliz aniversario' derretido, a la basura. Su tercer intento de propuesta no había sido más fácil con robots asesinos que interrumpían la cena casera de Bucky.

La alarma se había disparado antes de que Bucky terminara de cocinar, y Bucky quería llorar cuando regresó a una pasta quemada y crujiente y una tarta de queso derretida.

Envolviendo suavemente las costillas de Tony, Bucky las maniobró hacia el sofá. La pizza del equipo estaba caliente y rellena de queso, pero Bucky se quedó mirando el informe de noticias.

La próxima vez que Bucky viera al Dr. Doom, iba a darle una patada desde el borde de un edificio.

Un breve jadeo llenó el aire cuando Bucky sintió que la cama se hundía. Bucky se quitó la chaqueta de la cara solo para ver a Tony mirando la caja de terciopelo abierta, el simple pero hermoso anillo brillaba en la luz.

Con la ayuda de Pepper y Natasha, Bucky pudo rastrear el antiguo anillo de claddagh de su madre. Era la única reliquia familiar que la familia de Bucky había mantenido durante la guerra, y Bucky aún recuerda cuando su madre se lo puso en las manos.

_Dáselo a tu elegido, James. Deja que te traiga toda la felicidad y el amor que mereces._

Tony tembló mientras sacaba suavemente el anillo de la caja. "¿Esto es lo que creo que es?"

Bucky asintió, con las palmas sudorosas mientras temblaba. Agarró las manos de Tony. "Lo tenía todo planeado. Varias veces, en realidad. No tienes idea de lo locas que estaban Pepper y Natasha porque sus planes se arruinaron, _oh Dios, me van a matar por esta propuesta"._

Tony lo interrumpió con un beso, suave pero firme mientras estrechaba la cara de Bucky entre sus manos.

"Sí. Si me casare contigo. Esto es perfecto, y si Pep y Nat todavía no están contentas con eso, podemos hacer una propuesta totalmente falsa para que no nos maten".

Los ojos de Bucky se cerraron cuando dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony. "Honestamente, eso podría ser más fácil".

Tony movió las cejas. "Entonces, ¿vas a poner ese anillo en mi dedo, cariño?"

Bucky resopló mientras se deslizaba sobre una rodilla. "Déjame al menos hacer esto correctamente, _por favor_ ".

Tony se rió entre dientes, pero agitó su mano para que Bucky continuara.

Bucky apretó su mano alrededor de la mano de Tony. "Nat logró rastrear el anillo de mi madre, y conseguí que Steve y Rhodey me ayudaran a rediseñarlo. Mi mamá siempre me había dicho que se lo diera al elegido. Quien me hiciera la persona más feliz del mundo... y tú lo eres para mí, Tony".

Bucky dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, con la guerra, con Hydra, me ha costado volver a poner mi cabeza en orden. Nada realmente tenía mucho sentido, hasta ti. Tony Stark, te amo y sé que estoy mejor haciendo esto contigo a mi lado. Entonces, ¿me harás el honor de casarte conmigo, de elegirme-"

"Si si si. Te elijo, Bucky. _Siempre_ te voy a elegir". 

Bucky sonrió mientras miraba hacia arriba. Tony movió sus dedos izquierdos invitantemente, y Bucky deslizó cuidadosamente el anillo en el dedo de Tony.

Un ajuste perfecto.

Tony lo arregló mientras extendía su mano hacia la luz. "Es _hermoso_ , Bucky. Gracias".

Tony rozó sus labios contra los de Bucky con insistencia, y Bucky suspiró.

_Él estaba en casa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente necesitaba algo así después de End Game, y pues, aunque soy multishipper el WinterIron es mi debilidad, kdcirles, amo a esos hombres.
> 
> En fin, el inglés al ser neutro me dejó con la duda de si debía poner femenino o masculino en la parte de la madre de Bucky pero se me hizo cute pensar que su madre, a pesar de la época tan jodida en la que estaban, sabía que a su hijo le gustaban los hombres y lo apoyaba así que sí, déjenme con mis homosexualidades.


End file.
